


羊入虎口

by Oliviashan



Category: Eunhae - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:09:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28752693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oliviashan/pseuds/Oliviashan
Kudos: 1





	羊入虎口

外卖员赫×滴滴司机海  
情场老手赫(?)×主动海  
有私设有ooc  
车震预警

“东海，从明天起你去做滴滴司机赚钱。”  
老李坐在沙发看着自家被送出国学习没多久就逃回来的小儿子气的不行，虽然咱老李家大业大，那也不是说挥霍就挥霍的，没赚钱的本事就算他留再多的钱也会被花光。  
“还有，明天去把你那黄毛染深了，像个毛猴子似的！到时候吓着别人。”  
老李一说到他的头发就更来气，明明被送出国前还是棕栗色头发看起来像乖小孩的小儿子，一出国便把在国内不让做的都做了个遍，什么染发纹身唇钉抽烟喝酒蹦迪样样不落。李东海说什么来着？他说这叫体验生活。  
这给老李气的呀，这么爱体验生活是吧，那就去做滴滴司机好了，让你体验个够。  
不过话说回来，老李也没想干涉儿子的生活，李东海想怎么生活那是他李东海的事，他就是单纯看他那头黄毛难受的要命，还是棕栗色适合这孩子，多显气质。  
李东海记得刚回国时给老李看左臂的花臂，以为自己会挨揍的李东海已经做好被揍的准备，没想到人老李满眼都是心疼，问他疼吗，纹这么多看起来怪疼的。  
那时候他才感受到老李也是爱他的。

李东海是家里的小儿子，上面有两个哥哥，作为最小的孩子他向来受宠，但受的宠却不是父母的宠，而是俩哥哥和管家的宠。  
他父母早些年忙的要命，生完李东海后便马不停蹄再次投入事业，陪着李东海的时间极少。别的小朋友开家长会都是爸爸妈妈一起来，李东海则是哥哥来，别的小朋友放学接回家都是爸爸妈妈来接，李东海是管家来，别的小朋友过生日都是爸爸妈妈给过，李东海只有俩哥哥给过生日，从父母那收到钱就完事。  
相比起父母，倒是俩哥哥和管家填满了他的童年生活，以至于李东海和父母越走越淡，老李夫妇知道自己亏欠小儿子太多，唯一能补的便是什么都满足李东海，要什么给什么。  
这次让他做滴滴司机，也只不过气他不好好在国外读书，让他知道这赚钱的难，好回去乖乖念书。  
这一体验，生活的苦有没有体验出来李东海不知道，一夜情倒是体验过了，还是车震。以至于日后他一看到那辆当初拿来做滴滴的车便想到那晚和那人种种，臊的不行。

童年缺少父爱的李东海长大后出现恋父情节，比他年长且有能力的男性李东海都会产生一点好感。他自己也说不清，可能是好感，可能是恋父情节，就是会莫名喜欢。  
至于李东海是怎么认识李赫宰最后发生一夜情的呢？这还得从一次点外卖说起。

结束一天工作的李东海差点没累晕过去，从小被好好伺候着的富人家小儿子哪里受过这般苦，对李东海来说服务别人生理上累心理上也累。  
现在倒是可以停下来休息一下点份外卖吃。  
当李赫宰把外卖送来时李东海睁大眼睛内心仿佛化身为尖叫鸡，天啊这位外卖员为什么这么帅？他李东海居然就这么对外卖员心动了。  
李赫宰看着面前人的表情也是觉得好笑又可爱，他自认为不是容易心动的人，倒是看着面前的漂亮小孩觉得有些感兴趣。  
“哝，李先生对吧，你点的外卖到了，记得给我好评谢谢。”  
眼看李赫宰骑上车要走，李东海赶忙上去拉住他，“那个，叔叔，你吃饭了吗？去我车上一起吃吧。”  
年轻男孩的示好方式总是那样笨拙又真挚，李东海发誓他邀请李赫宰去车里坐坐绝对不是为了和他睡，他只是不想让李赫宰走，倒是没想到李赫宰上来就抓他裤裆。

“叔叔？小孩你多大了？我看着像叔叔吗？”  
“哎呀我叫习惯了嘛而且我才20岁哎，那叫你哥哥，哥哥总可以吧。”  
“我35了，是该叫叔叔。”  
“哎呀哥哥你这么年轻是该叫哥哥的！哥哥哥哥！可是哥哥你可不可以把手从我裤裆这拿开，我难受。”  
看着面前口齿伶俐的小孩，李赫宰心口突然像是被小猫轻轻挠了几下，说不上来的痒痒。  
李赫宰倒是顺着他的话把手从裤裆拿开，却转手往上摸他皮带解开直接挑起他内裤边缘，手准备摸进去。  
“哥哥，等下，我车里什么都没有。”  
李赫宰把他抱到腿上面对面边挑眉边对他说他有，手也不停歇的去扒他裤子，一下把李东海脱个光溜溜。

“小孩，我们去后排。”  
李赫宰说完准备开车门抱李东海去后排，李东海突然挣扎起来道。  
“哥哥，不行不行，我没穿裤子！”  
“现在月黑风高的谁看你，你他妈再多说一句我就把你按引擎盖上操，让所有人都看看你这骚样，好不好？”  
这一下让在他怀里闹腾的李东海马上安分下来，由着男人抱进后排，李赫宰让他趴着摆成跪姿把他上衣撩到胸前。这小孩身上看着瘦，实际屁股肉的很，肉欲感十足的臀部连着精瘦腰肢。小孩初生牛犊不怕虎主动的很，甚至转过头来看李赫宰给他抛媚眼和他说自己有些痒想让他摸摸自己。  
从李赫宰的角度看李东海的模样实在是性感的不行。

一边欣赏着李东海臀部饱满流畅的线条，一边左右拍他屁股，车内封闭空间让拍屁股的啪啪声变得特别响，不一会儿屁股就被拍的红红的，李赫宰想倒真像个熟透了一掐便出水的水蜜桃。鬼使神差，李赫宰低头对着李东海的臀尖轻轻咬了一口，又往下掰开李东海臀部头埋进去舔他小穴。  
“啊…哥哥…不要。”  
李东海在李赫宰拍他屁股时脸就已经开始泛红，后边男人居然咬他屁股舔他小穴，李东海的脸直接红的像个小番茄。这不是他第一次做爱，却是第一次被人舔穴，这经历对他来说奇妙又害羞。  
“不要？东海都开始流水了啊？还说车里没有润滑液？我看有很多。东海不是自己就能产出润滑吗？哥哥只要戴避孕套操你就好了呀。”  
“唔…别说。”  
李赫宰舌头灵活的舔着李东海的小穴，小穴的沟沟壑壑都被照顾到，舔着的同时李东海控制不住的抖着身体又流出水来。李赫宰并不打算不放过他，双手把他屁股又合回起来舔他臀缝，痒的李东海直左右扭屁股咯咯直笑，手也不老实的伸到前面捏他乳头揉他胸肌。  
李赫宰看他发骚的样子硬的不行，又拍他屁股说话羞他。  
“发什么骚？扭腰浪成这样是欠操了？”  
瞧瞧李赫宰多坏，明明是自己把他臀瓣掰开舔合上舔逼着他发骚，却又说李东海太骚。  
“哥哥我痒，你快点。”  
“这么主动？看来平时没少挨操吧。”  
“哥哥你屁话好多，你上不上，行不行啊？”  
“李东海，等会儿我做多久都给我受着，让你感受一下我行不行。”

等李赫宰给他扩张好时李东海早就软的像春水一样，见李赫宰戴避孕套却还是撑着身子转过去，手附上他的阴茎帮他一起戴。李赫宰的避孕套表面有一些小凸起，李东海已经想到等会儿这些凸起摩擦到他肠壁顶到那个点时他该有多爽。  
男人没给他适应的时间，对准穴口握着他的腰直接一插到底，手指终究比不过李赫宰胯下二两巨物，穴口都被阴茎撑平。  
李赫宰三慢一快的顶着肠壁寻找他的凸起，看似温柔的动作实则每分每秒都在折磨着李东海，后穴痒的他快要晕过去了，坏男人却还在不紧不慢的顶弄后穴，李东海忍不住反手去按他腰让他快点。  
李东海突然抬头嘴里发出急促呻吟伴随着喘息，这是被顶到点了。李赫宰一下全改之前温柔，大开大合每下都朝着这凸起顶弄，整根拔出再插入反复操几次后李东海全然没有刚才嚣张的劲，爽的眼泪和后穴的水一齐流出来打湿后排座椅，手也撑不住嘴上哭喊着不要了太深了要坏了，他看起来是被操服帖了，实际后穴依旧紧紧夹着李赫宰不放松。  
车子随着两人的动作轻微摇晃起来，车窗和挡风玻璃布满雾气，车内热气腾腾如同蒸桑拿一般，要不是车窗关了隔音好，定能听到噗嗤噗嗤的水声，囊带拍打在臀尖的啪啪声，李东海承受不住的哭声和呻吟声以及两个人的喘息。  
李东海后穴喷出一股又一股的水，他高潮了。李赫宰没管他喷水，依旧不停歇的操弄着他后穴顶他的点，拉长李东海高潮的时间，被迫加长窒息搬的高潮让李东海翻着白眼仁抖着身子，身上全是汗水湿滑的像水蛇一样抓不住。在李赫宰大力的顶弄下李东海和他一同射了出来。

“射了？真厉害，可以直接射出来。”  
李东海从没受过如此激烈的性事，一场下来耗尽他的体力，分开腿贴着李赫宰腿根坐他身上喘息，后穴还含着那人没拔出来的阴茎。  
出门前好好打理过的头发被李赫宰操的乱糟糟不成样，屁股被李赫宰打的红肿甚至有些麻，身上也都是男人捏的手指印，有些在不受控制的情况下还留下淤青，衣服上座椅上也都是自己的水，事后现场不堪入目，这车子也怕不是没法开了，他也不好意思再开。  
一想到自己被李赫宰操成这幅模样李东海就怪不爽的，点的外卖没吃上不说，自己倒是先被吃了。露出乖张本性一口咬在他脖子侧边，留下牙印。李赫宰倒也没挣扎，知道自己给人操狠了，但没办法，小孩太合他心意，只要不是未成年，合心就可以。

李赫宰看他这样子是没发开车了，主动承担开车送李东海回去，回家路上小孩坐在副驾昏昏欲睡直点头，一点防备心都没有，这时候才真正能看出来是个二十出头的孩子。

“东海，到了。”  
李赫宰轻轻拍李东海肩膀识图叫醒他。  
“嗯…到了？谢谢你送我回家。”  
故是刚睡醒的缘故，开口说话还带着浓重鼻音奶奶的，李东海嘟起嘴揉眼睛的样子可爱的紧，李赫宰没忍住问他要了联系方式。

“你的联系方式是什么，下次我还来找你玩。”

END 感谢观看  
–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––


End file.
